Stuck
by StarDuchess
Summary: What did the Weasleys' Wizarding Clock tell during the final half of seventh year? SPOILERS for Book 7. WARNING implied character death.


**A/N: Official canon has all nine hands of the Weasleys' Wizarding Clock pointing to 'Mortal Peril' the entire time of years six and seven. How boring is that! So, I decided to write this one-shot with the clock being more precise in its accounting of statuses.**

**Remember, there is one hand for each of the nine family members, and each hand will point to one position on the clock: Home, School, Work, Hospital, Traveling, Lost, Prison, Quidditch, and Mortal Peril at the top.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any money off of this fanfiction. JKR owns all.**

* * *

**Stuck**

Molly Weasley was nervous. Times during the First Wizarding War had been fraught with danger and worry, but never had she been so anxious as this last year. Voldemort had been gaining more strength and supporters since he took over the Ministry ten months ago. Her husband, who had always before spent half his time at work, had to be extra cautious as it became too perilous to attend with all the Death Eaters running around. Interestingly enough, Percy's name still managed to flop between 'Lost' and 'Work' on the Weasleys' clock, but even though he was estranged, she still feared for his safety.

In fact, the mother of seven feared for all of her children, yet Ginny was safe at home for Christmas, Charlie was fine in Romania, Bill was at his new home along the coast, and the twins were busy with various antics. No, the one who had her heart pounding each time she glanced at the clock was Ron. He was off on some trecherous journey with Harry and Hermione even though it was put about that he was sick with spattergoit, and his clock hand kept rotating from 'Traveling' to 'Lost' to 'Mortal Peril' with alarming frequency. For a brief while around the holidays it had stopped on 'Home', and although Ron was clearly not at the Burrow, Molly took it as either the twins' flat or Bill and Fleur's cottage. She thought that meant the young adults' quest was completed. But sometime after the New Year, it headed off of 'Home' and lingered on 'Traveling' for a while.

It was when it stopped at 'Mortal Peril' that terror engulfed her.

Obviously, this was not good.

She waited with baited breath for many hours, having no idea what was happening to her youngest son. Arthur came and tried to cheer her up, even offering to do some chores, but the tension would not leave her. She hated the waiting. Her own mind created ghastly scenarios that were always much worse than the real outcomes. She never did learn the trick of emptying her thoughts; it would have come in very handy right now.

Finally, the hand moved and settled back on 'Lost'. Molly heaved a great sigh of relief.[1]

* * *

Ginny had come home for the Easter festivities as always, although no one felt like celebrating new life and new beginnings with a war going on, but unlike always she wasn't going back to school afterward. It was getting too dangerous at Hogwarts. The Carrows had stepped up their cruelty to the students, especially ones that had been in Dumbledore's Army and who were causing all kinds of trouble. Since Neville, Luna and she were the ring-leaders, they were top targets. She couldn't recount how many detentions she'd received or even how many of those had involved the Cruciatus curse. Then, Luna had been kidnapped on the train home for Christmas in an attempt to shut up her out-spoken father. Neville was more heavily beaten every time he rebelled and so went into deep hiding. Who knows what they would do to Ginny in order to stop her own parents from fighting the new regime? Thankfully, that was all behind her now she was home and not returning to that environment.

Walking through the living room on the way to help her mother with dinner preparations, Ginny noticed a change in the old wizarding clock. Ron's hand had moved to 'Traveling'. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. No one had heard from him in months. Bill had let the family know he had stayed with them during Christmas but that he had seemed strung out and unhappy, then he had just vanished again without a word. These were such uncertain times.

Fear flooded through her as the hand suddenly changed direction, this time landing on 'Mortal Peril'.

"Mum," she said shakily, then more forcefully, "Mum!"

"What is it, dear? I have asparagus cooking and you know how sensitive it is to heat." Molly was moving from stove to oven to countertop busily preparing the feast, but she did look up and out to her daughter.

Ginny was pale and trembling as her gaze was transfixed by the clock. Molly realized at what she must have been staring and gave a startled cry. Ginny watched her mother run out to the living room and turn to read it. Confirmation of her own fears alighted on her mother's face.

"What does it mean, Mum? Where could he be?"

Molly was biting her knuckles trying to stem off a flow of tears. Gaining some slight control of her features, Molly answered, "I don't know, dear. I wish I did. This is why I didn't want them to go in the first place." There was nothing to be done, so she ambled back into the kitchen putting her worries to work. Ginny wished she could do the same.

Fear for her brother, her best friend, and the man she loved overtook all other thoughts for the remainder of the day. Dinner was not what it should have been. Even the twins' jokes failed to lift the dark mood.

It wasn't until some time later that she saw movement again from the clock as Ron's hand swung back to 'Traveling'. Ginny relaxed a little but it did nothing to lift her unease.[2]

* * *

Comedy was good for the soul.

That was the motto by which the two brothers lived, not only when things were bright and sunny and it was easy but also when times were dark and scary and hard, in fact, especially at those times. Without humor the world would sink into despair. So despite the ever-present threat of Death Eaters attacking, the Weasley twins kept their store open. They weren't making as high a profit as last year, but pranks and trinkets sold and they remained in the black. Everyone was amazed at the cheer they still brought.

Coming home for Easter this year was different. Much of the family was away, including their little brother who was gallivanting all over the countryside instead of being at home where they could harass them. Not to worry, though. They could usually test research on their father; he was as good-natured about such things as they were.

"Cheerio, Dad!" cried George upon their arrival.

"Yea, look alive! We've got a special something for ya'," exclaimed Fred, handing a small package to their father.

"We know ya' gonna like this one," winked George.

Arthur took most things in good stride and so it was with stoic amusement that he allowed the mini-bomb to blow up in his face, covering him with rainbow-colored goop. He looked like a clown left out in the rain.

"Success!" they hailed in unison.

"Oh, you boys, cut that out!" their mother grinned as she cast _Scourgify_ on their father. "Go on and get your things put away."

Some hours later, Fred noticed the change in the Wizarding clock. "Oy, seems like our Ronnie-boy is up to his old tricks again."

George looked at the hand back on 'Mortal Peril' and suppressed the anxiety that flared deep within. "Well, at least he gets to run around and have a good time with it."

"Much better than standing behind a cash register!"

"Or granting interviews at the Quibbler!"

"Or sending pranks to the Ministry officials!"

"Or speaking out from the airwaves!"

"Honestly, you two, it isn't funny!" Ginny shouted at them. How could they make fun of all this when Ron's life was clearly in danger?

"Easy, Gin. It's either laugh or cry. And we, we'd rather laugh, 'cause if we cry..." said George.

"...then You-Know-Who has already won." finished Fred.

"Can't let that happen."

"Surely not."

Ginny just shook her head. They never did seem to take anything seriously.

They proved to be quite right when the hand spun again and landed on 'Home'.

"See, what did we tell ya?" asked George.

"Yeah, buck up, sis," added Fred. "We ain't gonna to let that evil-doer and his henchmen get the best o' us, even if it means going down smiling!"

The floo flared to life soon after and they all learned that the Golden Trio was fine, albeit Hermione was quite a bit shaken from her torture, but their happiness was dulled by the knowledge that the brave Dobby had died. Both boys wondered how many more deaths would be required before this all played out. They just hoped the numbers weren't too high.[3]

* * *

Crookshanks liked living at the Burrow with its rickety stairs and musty smells, but he hated being away from his mistress. He missed her. He sensed her danger but it was far away. Other than the humans running back and forth, the most adventure he had had this year was chasing down that infuriating man-rat out in the corn fields who would frequently spy on the place, yet even he had been absent lately. Most days the cat would just lay about the house, unless, of course, Pigwidgeon or Arnold chanced to fly by.

A movement caught his attention. The sticks on the large, wooden, ticking object in the living room randomly fluctuated between various points on the circle at which time he tried to bat to make them stop although he could never reach them, but one just now swung straight up. Even from a distance, though he didn't know exactly what it meant, he could tell that his mistress was in peril. He wished he could help. With a heavy weight in his chest, he jumped up to the window seat facing London and curled up to wait in constant vigilance for her return.[4][5]

* * *

All was quiet in the house. Molly and Arthur and Ginny had all rushed away and the place was empty, deserted. None of the animals stirred and the stillness held a tension you could not name.

Hours dragged by in the night. The wind gently blew the paisley curtain from the foyer, carrying the smell of hay and dew to anyone who might have been home, but there was no one.

The great, big clock ticked away into the silence. Every single one of its hands pointed straight up to 'Mortal Peril' as they had for hours now.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Close to midnight, one of the hands twirled around and burst into flames. When it finally stopped, it was blackened beyond recognition.[6]

* * *

Arthur loved holidays. He loved the sights and the sounds, the the scents and the food, but most of all he loved his family. The Burrow was a bustle with laughter and pranks, kids screaming, feet pounding up and down the floors. Molly always cooked up a delicious meal and happiness radiated from everywhere. The clan had grown very large in the ensuing years after the war with the addition of spouses and grandkids and he was very glad for it.

As he bustled everyone outside for the big feast, his eye caught on the old clock opposite him. He smiled to see all of the hands pointing to 'Home'.

Except one, which still made him sad.

Fred's hand had never moved again from its final resting place on 'Lost'.

* * *

**A/N: Below is the list of major events that happened in Book 7.**

**[1]** Ron did stay at Bill and Fleur's for a while after abandoning Harry and Hermione right before Christmas until he discovered that the deluminator would lead him back to their camp. The Mortal Peril here deals with finding the Sword of Gryffindor and destroying Slytherin's Locket while in the Forest of Dean.

**[2]** The Easter Holidays finds the Golden Trio traveling to Xenophilus' house to ask about the Deathly Hallows insignia. Xeno calls the Death Eaters to come get Harry and release his precious Luna.

**[3]** After leaving the Lovegoods, Harry accidentally says the name 'Voldemort' and Snatchers catch them and take them to Malfoy Manor. They barely make it out of there with their lives thanks to Aberforth sending Dobby, who apparates them all back to Bill and Fleur's. Wormtail dies. Dobby dies.

**[4]** Some weeks later the three plus Griphook break into Gringhott's Bank and the trio escape on the back of a dragon.

**[5]** The apparate into Hogsmeade wanting to get back to the school and set off the alarm. Aberforth gives them refuge in the Hog's Head and then they go through the secret passage with Neville back to Hogwarts.

**[6]** Final Battle occurs. Fred dies.


End file.
